Secret Santa
by Daggerella
Summary: Ok, so enough people bugged me about continuing this story that I finally decided to make it happen, because hey, it's Christmas and sh*t ...and I like making people happy. Oh, and I LOVE AMBROLLINS!
1. Prologue

"Well, you did say you owed me one, soooo..."

"So- what? I didn't think you were really fucking serious," Dean exclaimed into his phone, holding it away from his ear like he might catch something from it. "You're a kinky motherfucker, you know that? Like, goddamn."

"Hey, it's not like I ever tried to hide it...unlike _some_ people," Seth needled on the other end of the line. "And besides, you said you would."

"Yeah, well, I say a lot of dumb shit...and I really only mean like, 20 percent of it, so it's kinda your fault for believing me, now isn't it?" Dean argued, annoyed by being put on the spot so bluntly. He rolled his eyes as Seth began using his especially grating whiny voice that he only pulled out on special occasions when he really wanted to get his way.

As the chatter on the other end continued unabated, Dean set the phone down and walked into the kitchen to get a beer, cracking it and taking a swig before finally coming back and picking the phone up once again.

"Yup...yup...uh-huh," he mindlessly agreed, trying to shut Seth up.

"You're not even listening to me anymore, are you?" Seth complained, voice raising in frustration. "So is that a yes, then?"

"Mmhmm, sure," Dean said, unaware of the question he was actually answering.

"Sweet- thanks, man...this is gonna be like, the best Christmas _ever_!" Seth replied excitedly.

Suddenly Dean was knocked back to reality. "Hey, wait...no...that's not fair, you little shit, you know I wasn't paying attention. No, absolutely not, I can't..."

"Sorry, can't hear you, not paying attention," Seth snottily shot back before hanging up abruptly, leaving Dean stammering.

"Son of a..._fucking DICK!_" he shouted, wheeling around and reflexively hurling the phone across the room. As soon as it left his hand he immediately regretted it, but as he watched it splinter into glittering shards off the corner of the coffee table, he had to admit it did make him feel a little bit relieved. At least it meant he wouldn't have to deal with any of the annoying follow-up texts that would inevitably come later.

"Shit...I really hate flying during the fuckin' holidays," Dean mumbled to himself before draining the beer in his hand and cracking another one. "I hope that asshole realizes what a great friend I am."


	2. Chapter 1

_For anyone who may not know, this is a companion piece to "Dean's Lady Friend", so if you haven't read that one, you may want to do that first (for continuity's sake). However, I think it also stands alone as a touching holiday story about what love and friendship means to different people._

_I originally wanted to do this as a one-shot, but since I've always been the kind of person who wants to open one small present on Christmas Eve, I'm giving you this now as kind of an aperitif to the main course, which will come tomorrow._

_Oh, and one other thing: if you want to get an idea of what Leighla is wearing through most of it, just Google "Christmas bow lingerie" and you'll see. Just because I'm a little shit like that..._

_Happy Holidays, perverts!_

"Babe, what on Earth is the matter with you?" Leighla asked as she watched Seth pacing back and forth in front of the Christmas tree, frantically typing yet another text message into his phone. She sighed and polished off her glass of wine, rolling her eyes when he didn't respond. "Ok then, if you're not going to talk to me, then I'm going over to see Mom and Dad. At least _they_ like spending time with me." She got up from the couch and padded toward the kitchen in her festive party dress, the sparkly black hose covering her legs catching Seth's eye as she swished by in a huff.

"Hey now, don't be like that, Lei," he responded, grabbing her by the elbow and turning her around to face him. "I told you, it's a surprise...just be patient, ok?" He pulled her closer, his hands coming together at the small of her back as he leaned down to kiss up the side of her neck. "I promise, it'll be worth the wait," he breathed into her ear, his voice soft and seductive.

"Well, I should hope so," she retorted, turning her head away from him. "seeing as how you made me turn down numerous invitations to Christmas Eve parties that are probably way more fun right now than what _we're_doing." She pulled away, shooting him a quick glare before flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder and going off to refill her glass.

Seth watched her until she left the room, then he looked back at his phone. He swore under his breath as he saw there was still no response. "Fuck...please don't mess this up for me, you dick," he mumbled, stuffing the phone into his back pocket and going over to the living room window to look expectantly up the street. As he peered out through the gap in the curtains, he saw the silhouette of Leighla standing in the doorway behind him.

"You know, Santa is never going to come if you stay up waiting for him," she reminded, coming up behind him and sliding her hands around his trim waist, her fingers moving slowly downward across the zipper of his pants. "Why don't you come to bed, and I'll let you unwrap one of your presents early, hmm?" She found his cock and ran her hand over the bulge, patting it gently as she pressed her breasts against his back. "Bet you can't guess what it is," she teased, waiting for him to turn around.

As he felt her familiar touch graze over that sensitive area, he bit his lip, trying not to moan. He had been so worked up about this all week that he had ended up masturbating multiple times a day just to relieve some of the built-up tension, but as her small hand squeezed him through his pants, he couldn't hide his growing interest. "I'm sure it's just great, babe, but..." he said as he turned around to see his fiancée clad in what looked like a red satin bow that just barely covered her private parts.

"Whoooooaa _baby_," he blurted as he tried to keep his eyeballs from falling out of his head. He stared at her, mouth agape as she did a slow spin all the way around, showing off her curvaceous body in the scandalously skimpy outfit. He noticed she was still wearing the black hose from before, which were actually thigh-high stockings that stayed up on their own, hugging her thighs enticingly. His eyes strayed down to the pair of shiny red platform heels with straps that wrapped tightly around her ankles, and he groaned audibly when she arched her back and jutted her rear end in his direction, displaying her round, supple bottom to him. She looked back over her shoulder with a naughty smile and asked, "So, have you been a good boy this year?"

"God, I fucking hope so," he replied, hands automatically moving toward her naked ass cheeks to squeeze them. He gave one a good smack, reveling in the sound of her surprised gasp. "But the real question is, have you been a good girl, or a bad girl?" He stepped closer and pulled her ass against his growing hard-on, letting her feel it pulsing with anticipation.

"Mmm, you know I'm always a good girl, babe," she answered, leaning back against his chest and looking up at him with sweetly innocent eyes.

"Yeah you are...but...what if I said it was ok for you to be a bad girl once in a while?" he inquired, trying to make it sound less sleazy than he had actually intended.

"Oh yeah? How bad do you mean?"

Seth swallowed hard, suddenly aware of the bead of sweat that was slowly running down the side of his face. "Uhm..._real_ bad. Like, really, REALLY bad," he said, his hands moving around to the front of her body to caress the warm spot between her thighs that was barely covered by the red ribbon.

She hummed out a moan of approval as his fingers teased up and down, tracing the dampening crevice through the fabric. "Well, I suppose I could, if the mood were to strike me...but it would have to be the right situation, of course," she answered somewhat cryptically.

Just then, the sound of a car door slamming interrupted their conversation, followed by a loud stream of obnoxious cursing from out in the street. Seth ran over to the window and anxiously looked out, then sprinted into the bedroom and came back moments later with a robe, which he then threw over her shoulders. "Here, put this on," he urged, his eyes darting nervously toward the front door.

"Is somebody here? You didn't invite company over, did you?" She asked, bewildered. She slipped her arms into the robe and tied it tightly around her waist as she watched Seth open the door just wide enough to peek out. He looked out just in time to see what looked like a buff, beardless Santa Claus in a far-too-large suit hurling an empty beer bottle at a taxi cab as it hastily drove away. The Santa then snickered loudly as the bottle smashed against the tail light of the car, breaking them both.

Seth hurriedly shut the door again and turned to Leighla, taking a deep breath and exhaling forcefully before speaking. "Uhh...so remember how I was saying you could like, be a bad girl if you, um...wanted to..." he trailed off, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable saying those particular words out loud.

"Yeah?" She responded, arching an eyebrow quizzically and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well...uhm...Merry Christmas, babe...you deserve this. Have at it." He gave her an earnest smile, even though he was sweating profusely and having a hard time making eye contact. Leighla was about to respond when the door flew open, narrowly missing Seth as he nimbly jumped out of the way.

Through the doorway staggered the fake Claus, his fur-trimmed coat hanging partway off one shoulder, exposing the white, sweat-stained tank top he was wearing underneath. He was lugging a large velvet bag behind him that was laden with unknown cargo, and his red hat sat askew on his head, the furry pompom on the end hanging down over one eye. He threw down the bag, pushed the hat back so he could see, and looked at Seth in exasperation, pointing out the door.

"Did you _see_ that fuckin' guy? What a Scrooge Mc-Fucking-Duck he is...all I did was tell him I had a tip for him in my sack and he got all pissy with me. Told me to jam a tree up my ass. Can you believe that? Man, some people got no holiday spirit." He bent down and stuffed his arm into the bag, then pulled out a bottle of Corona, popped the top off, and took a huge swig from it, oblivious to the odd looks he was getting from the two people watching him.

Leighla's gaze went from the obviously intoxicated Santa to Seth, who was standing off to the side wishing he could somehow disappear from this awkward situation. "So, _this_ is what you think I deserve? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" she snapped, her voice increasing in both pitch and volume. "What am I supposed to do with that, exactly?"

Before Seth could respond, the red-suited man piped up once again, cutting him off. "Excuuuuse me, Missy, but what's wrong with this?" he asked, shrugging his coat off and squeezing his arms in front of himself, flexing his muscles like a bodybuilder. "This right here is some Grade A Santa-licious beefcake, baby." He looked over at Seth, expecting to get some kind of support. "I know _this_ slut likes it a whole lot...don't you, Sethie?" he said with a smug grin. "Tell her how good I am. Go on, tell her."

Without a word, Seth grabbed him by the arm and hauled him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them. "What the hell are you doing? Why didn't you text me back? How did you get here? And why are you dressed like...oh God, this is a fucking disaster..." Seth stammered, his mind spinning with too many questions and not enough answers.

Dean shushed him as his hands stroked Seth's hair back out of his face, then he moved in and kissed the younger man aggressively, silencing the other's protests with his tongue. Seth immediately relaxed and began to return the kiss, moaning into Dean's mouth and groping at his crotch through the costume pants.

"Now wait a second," Dean interjected as he slapped eager hands away from his junk, "I thought I was supposed to be a present for her, not for you. Somebody's being greedy."

"Well, it's supposed to be a present for both of us, so..." Seth said with a smirk, running his fingertips down through Dean's unshaven chest fuzz and licking his lips.

"Sounds like you're trying to get onto the naughty list, Sethie. You lookin' for some punishment, is that it?" he asked, reaching around and smacking Seth's ass hard.  
>Seth closed his eyes and shuddered, the slap awakening his submissive side. "Whatever you think I need, Santa," he obediently replied.<p>

"Mmhmm, now that's the Sethie I know and love," Dean said, moving in to kiss him again, a bit more tenderly this time. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, she's already pretty pissed at me, so maybe just...I dunno..."

Dean's eyes flashed with recognition. "Make her mad enough to want to bang somebody else?" he answered, finishing Seth's sentence for him.

Seth looked up at Dean with an odd mix of conflicting emotion in his eyes and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever managed without you," he replied, tucking an errant lock of blonde hair behind his ear.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ok then, you ready to do this?" Dean asked, putting a hand to the side of Seth's face and looking him in the eyes. "This is your last chance...you can still back out now if you want to."

Seth chuckled, shaking his head. "No fucking way...not now that we're this close. You know what I want."

"Oh, I sure do," Dean replied, "and Santa's gonna make sure you get it." He reached for the doorknob and opened the door slowly, nudging Seth out first. "Go on."

As they emerged from the bathroom, both were stopped in their tracks by the sight of Leighla, who was sitting in an armchair next to the tree, the twinkling lights reflecting off the wine glass in her hand. She lifted it to her lips and sipped, her eyes following the two men suspiciously as they came around and sat together on the couch opposite her. She shifted around in the chair, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs in the opposite direction, her stockings making a breathy whooshing sound as her thighs slid against one another.

Seth couldn't help but be taken aback by her beauty as she sat there, undoubtedly waiting for an explanation. He glanced over at Dean, who had slumped back with his legs spread, hand casually resting on his crotch. His eyes were locked on her legs, entranced by the impatient tapping of her toe in the spike-heeled shoes. At that point, Seth knew he was going to have to be the one to start talking first.

"Ok, hun, so I know this probably looks bad, but there's a really good explanation..."

"There damn well better be," Leighla interrupted, her tone mildly threatening. "Let me guess," she said, addressing Seth while staring daggers at Dean. "You brought home another guy you want to fuck, but instead of just being honest and _saying_ that's what you want, you're gonna try to make it sound like it's for _my_ benefit. Am I right?"

Seth opened and then closed his mouth, completely at a loss for words.

"Wait, whaddya mean, 'another guy'?" Dean said, sitting up and smacking Seth on the shoulder.

Leighla laughed. "What? Did you think you were the first guy he's had the hots for? Puh-lease...you can't be _that _dumb."

"Yeah well, shows how much _you_ know," Dean shot back, screwing up his face at her.

"Look, babe, I think I've been more than accommodating to your little 'tendencies' over the years. I mean, I understand it's hard out there on the road and you need a certain amount of...well..."

"Dick," Dean added, nodding his head in agreement.

Leighla narrowed her eyes at him over the edge of her wine glass as she took another drink. She continued, ignoring the unsolicited comment. "As I was saying, you need a certain amount of...physical contact...and I know you're not exactly choosy about the gender you do it with, either."

"What the fuck, man?!" Dean interjected again, smacking Seth harder this time. "How many people are you banging, anyway?"

"Wow...its a good thing you're pretty, Ambrose. I'm assuming you must have a big cock...that's his type. Isn't it, babe?" She looked at Seth, her mouth curling up on one side as he squirmed visibly, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "Look, I'm aware that you've probably sucked off half of the guy's locker room, and for all I know, you've probably done just about everything but take it in the ass, too. And I'm fine with that...really. But I just wish you'd stop making it seem like you're doing these 'favors' for me by trying to get me to mess around with other people too. We've tried that, remember? And what always happens? Oh, I'll tell you...all that happens is, every dick gets sucked, but nobody gives a shit about _this_," she said, uncrossing her legs and gesturing toward her ribbon-covered mound. "It's bullshit. I'm fucking hot, dammit. I bust my ass to look this good. I want somebody to want _me_...even if I don't have a cock."

Dean stood up suddenly, pacing across the room and turning around to glare at Seth as he searched for the right words to express his feelings. "Ok, first of all, I don't know how you could possibly neglect a woman this fine," he said, pointing at Leighla, "just so you could get your little slut ass filled."

"No, he doesn't do that. That was part of the agreement. Right, honey?" she asked, looking for reassurance that it wasn't true.

"Umm...well," Seth muttered, wiping sweat off his brow with his shirt sleeve, his hand slightly shaky.

Leighla's gaze turned deadly serious. "Wait- you said you weren't going to fuck anybody else."

"HA! Now who's dumb?" Dean laughed, but then quickly shut up. "Sorry...I didn't mean that. But honestly, if he hasn't told you this yet, I'm gonna, because you deserve to know, ok?"

"Please, somebody tell me the truth," Leighla implored.

"Well...your man here does a hell of a lot more than just suck dick. He takes it in the ass like a fuckin' champ, too. I mean, I've been fucking him pretty regularly for the past two years. And from the sound of it, I'm probably not the only one." He shot a hurt look at Seth momentarily, then turned to Leighla, dropping to his knees on the carpet a few feet in front of her. He pulled the hat off of his head, his hair sticking out wildly in every direction.

"Look, I came here because he asked me to. Even though he's an idiot, he still loves you a whole fucking lot. It's just that...well, he's kind of a freak, and if you guys are ever gonna make it as a couple, you're gonna need to work out some kind of deal that benefits both of you. Because I'm telling you, he's not going to stop being the way he is." Dean looked into her icy blue eyes, which were less than sympathetic.

Leighla sat quietly for a few moments, her fingers toying idly with a nearby ornament hanging from the tree. She sighed in resignation, downed the remainder of her wine, and stood up, stepping directly in front of Dean. She untied the robe and let it fall onto the floor, leaving herself exposed in the bow lingerie and towering heels.

She looked down at Dean and took his scruffy chin in her manicured hand, tilting his head up. "Are you good at eating pussy?" she asked, smiling when his eyes lit up.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Dean gasped, looking her up and down. "I fuckin' _love_ it."

"Good," she replied, turning and walking back to the chair. She sat down, gave Dean a sultry look, and parted her legs. "Because that's what I want. I want you to make me come...while he watches. Think you can do that?"

Dean looked back at Seth and winked, then turned back to the woman in front of him. "I can do that, and whatever else you might need, too." He started to crawl to her on his hands and knees, stopping inches from her legs. "May I?" he asked politely, eyes flicking downward to indicate his intent.

Leighla reached out and ran her fingers through his sandy hair, smiling as she glared in Seth's direction. "Please do."

Dean put his hands on her thighs and slowly ran them up her sides, moving closer to her. "You're so fuckin' sexy," he gushed, his head dropping down to kiss the tops of her breasts. He growled as he pulled her hips towards him and pushed her legs up and back in one smooth motion, chuckling darkly when she squealed in surprise.

He looked down at her spread pussy, the red ribbon wedged tightly between her outer lips and a very wet spot darkening the material. He rubbed his fingers up and over it, grinning and licking his lips when she moaned in encouragement. "Ooh, you're ready, aren't you? You want me to lick this pretty little pussy?" he asked, looking up at her with innocent blue eyes.

"Mmhm, yes...please...do it..." She clutched at his shoulder, digging in her nails in anticipation.

Dean reached up and pulled on one of the tail ends of the bow, untying it. The ribbon came loose and fell away, exposing her small, neatly trimmed vagina, her pubic hair as dark as the hair on her head. He let out an involuntary, guttural sound as he ran an index finger down her slit, testing its wetness. Without any further hesitation, he moved in and lapped slowly upward, his tongue passing over her excited clit and drawing a juicy moan from her throat. He groaned and did it again, circling his tongue around the twitching nub and then closing his lips around it.

"Yessss," she gasped as she felt the delicious suction envelop her most sensitive spot. "Fuck yes...oh my god, your mouth..."

"It's good, isn't it?" Seth asked as he sat perched on the edge of the couch, watching intently. "I love his fucking mouth."

"Uh-huh...I can see why you like him," she responded breathlessly, hands gripping curly auburn locks and pulling his face tighter against her. "So...does he have a big cock, babe? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to find out for myself?"

Dean giggled a little bit as he continued to happily mouth her pussy, his hand dropping down to fondle his own hard dick through the Santa pants. "Yeah," Seth replied distractedly, eyes wide as saucers. His foot tapped nervously on the floor as he waited for some word of encouragement to come closer.

"Mmhmm, I knew it," Leighla hummed, rocking her hips against Dean's eager, wriggling tongue. She bit the tip of her tongue between her teeth as her arousal kicked up several notches and she began to squirm under the sudden, intense pleasure. "Fuck, baby...is he as good with his cock as he is with his mouth? Because, damn..." she trailed off, panting.

Seth gulped, his heart skipping a few beats. "He's better."

Dean felt her clit throb under his tongue when Seth confessed that information and he quickly sealed his mouth around it, working into a rhythm, slurping and sucking wetly between her legs. Leighla broke into full-throated, yearning moans as she grew more and more excited. Dean's mouth felt like magic as it sucked her closer and closer to the edge, the tingling spreading throughout her entire body.

"Fuccckkk, that's it, don't stop...that's perfect," she whined, looking at Seth again and catching his eye. "You...come here. I want you to see this," she said, motioning for Seth to approach. He whipped off his shirt and dropped to his hands and knees, more than ready to do anything and everything that might be asked of him. He began to crawl, never taking his eyes off of the dark-haired girl as she allowed his best friend to service her orally.

Dean started to moan along with her as her clit pulsed faster and got harder in his mouth. He was keenly aware of the insistent throbbing of his cock, and he really hoped he would get to use it soon, but at that particular moment, he was far too into the insanely hot sounds coming from Leighla's mouth to worry about it. He reached up and squeezed both of her tits in his large hands, pinching her nipples hard, urging her to let go.

Leighla tensed up, the white-hot pleasure spilling forth and flooding all her senses. She moaned and keened rapturously as Dean sucked her orgasm right out of her, working busily while her juices overflowed in his mouth.

Seth made it up next to them just as she started to come, and he had a hard time deciding on whether to focus on her face or the face that was buried in her crotch. He ended up just sitting back on his heels and palming his own erection as she rode out her climax, even more eagerly awaiting what he hoped would come next.

"God, I want you both," Seth said quietly, his eyes burning with need.


End file.
